


Alphabet April 2017 (transformers)

by Dontgotone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Aggression, Anal Sex, Bachelor Auction, Biting, Bondage, Branding, Bukkake, M/M, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Each chapter is a Drabble using works and characters based on a specific Letter. Please refer to the warnings in each chapter.





	1. A - AlphaTrion , Ageplay, Auction, Anal, Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Alphabet April day one: A - AlphaTrion, Ageplay, Auction, Anal, Aggression. 
> 
> Alpha Trion gets himself a spitfire of a bachelor auction date.

Alpha Trion. One of the original Primes. One of the oldest transformers alive. Keeper of more secrets and knowledge than anyone had any clue about. 

And, currently, biting into his wrist while an energetic young Lamborghini pounded into his aft. 

~~  
He'd said the auctions were a terrible idea. Betting shanix, up to small fortunes, on a night with volunteers. He's said it was degrading. Embarrassing that they were all participating in this. And yet… When the beautiful young autobot strutted onto the stage with such confidence, such _arrogance_ … Alpha Trion should have scoffed. Should have rolled his optics and stepped away. Instead, the aggressive revving of an engine, the look of smug superiority, the clear joy on that face that bots would be competing for his attention… 

Before he realized it, Alpha Trion had snagged a nearby datapad and input a not insignificant sum from his personal accounts. He tried to justify it to himself, and to Swindle, who was running the whole thing (how he'd convinced Starscream to go along with all this was a mystery, but Alpha Trion didn't entirely trust this 'charity' the proceeds were going to). He was sparing this young bot from being used. He was protecting him. He was just looking for someone to talk to and pass the time. He wanted to support the charity.

Sunstreaker was just as arrogant as Alpha Trion had expected when he'd joined them, wrapping an arm around the older bot. "So, old codger, you've got me for an evening. Let's get started. What do you want?"  
Alpha Trion didn't even think. Didn't try and control himself. The message was sent on Sunstreaker's frequency before the thought even finished forming. 

_I want you to make me feel young._  
~~

"Well, kid? Are you going to make a mess all over the wall? Thought you'd have more control than that."

They hadn't even left the venue. The gold colored bot had pulled him into a utility closet and wasted no time in positioning him about. "Speak only when Spoken to. Call me Sir. And keep in mind that even if someone finds us, I'm not stopping. That good for you?" 

The instructions were accompanied by a slap to his aft that made Alpha Trion jump. But when he turned back to protest, the smoldering, possessive look in those optics, the confident rumble of that powerful engine… His aft's security panel slid away so quickly he was scared he might have damaged it. He didn't even answer, simply placed his arms against the wall of the cramped compartment and prepared himself. 

He hated how Sunstreaker kept talking, kept describing the texture of his aft, or the warmth, or how he'd feel when he overloaded, even as Alpha Trion tried his best not to. He hated how whenever the younger bot brought up the notion that the ex-Prime was going to lose control and make a mess, it made his own systems vent hard, the small locker getting steamy. Being treated like this was his first time, like he had no self-control, being called 'kid', all of it was making his spark thrum. He was getting close, he could feel it. 

And then those pounding hips slammed him against the wall, pinning his own erect and pressurized spike between metal and mesh, and Alpha Trion lost it. 

"Good, Kid. Now that we've got your first one out of the way, let's work on the real fun… better brace yourself real good if you don't want everyone to hear your hips hitting the wall.."

 

"Y…Yes, sir.."


	2. B - bdsm, Bondage, branding, ballbusting, biting, bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphabet April day 2 : B - bdsm, Bondage, branding, ballbusting, biting, bukkake 
> 
> Bee gives Optimus an experience he's been craving, while also reminiscing on some previous experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly dubious consent warning for the bukkake scenes.

"Had enough?"

Bumblebee's spark felt like it would explode when he heard the heavy groan. He'd leaned forward, just a little bit. Applied just a bit of his weight on the defenseless transfluid tanks hanging underneath his prisoner's throbbing spike, but that was enough. He did that. That reaction, that pained venting accompanied by a heavy squirting of lube from the spike, that was because of what he was doing. 

The rush filled him with warmth, and he twisted his pede just a little. The resulting cry made that heat grow inside of him. He was venting almost as hard as the massive bot kneeling there before him. His own engine was revving. This was the first time he'd been on this side of the equation, and he liked it. His own spike was out now, the commander of the forces on Earth too aroused to keep it behind his panelling, even as he stepped harder. 

It had shocked him that Optimus would ask Bee to do this, but given how much the big bot seemed to be enjoying this… He didn't have any desire to argue.

~~

"You thought we wouldn't recognize such a prestigious officer with only a different paint job?" 

He'd come back to Cybertron with Optimus, Arcee and the others a few cycles prior. This was an important infiltration mission, into a pleasure den. He'd let them bind him, allowed them to put the blindfold on, letting them think he was just another needy bot come in for the services. And now he was stuck, unable to move, unable to transform, unable to get free, at the mercy of who knew how many bots. 

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt anyone. We'll just give you the full experience."

~~

"Bumblebee… Please…"

It was said that there were hundreds of bots, on both sides of the war, who got off to recordings of Optimus Prime's voice. Bumblebee could believe it. Whether he was giving a speech or on the battlefield giving orders, the strength, the conviction in his voice was such that everyone who heard it shuddered. 

But the scout was willing to bet no one had heard him like this before. 

He wanted more.

"No way, Optimus, you want to stop? You know what to say. But until then… well, you told me very clearly _not_ to go easy on you." 

The Prime's spike, thicker than any Bee had seen before, throbbed and lurched, dripping sticky fluid in a steady dribble onto the ground. Yeah, that seemed to be the right call. But he wanted to hear Prime even more. 

Honestly, Bumblebee was surprised at how good it felt to make the big bot scream. When his weapon's glowing barrel pushed down against the transfluid tanks in their protective mesh sack, the tremor that carried through the big bot's body made him think the restraints were about to snap. He could hear the sizzling of metal on metal, and through Optimus' surprised cry of pain, he pulled away, leaving his mark on that vulnerable sack. Permanently.   
~~

Bumblebee struggled to keep up on his knees. They'd said they'd take his aft if he didn't, but it was getting harder and harder to focus. Wave after wave, countless bots in the darkness. They walked up to him, standing in a ring, jostling him back and forth as they laughed, and before long he would feel strands of transfluid landing on him from all angles. He could feel the warmth dripping down over every plate, every curve. And after each new batch to stain and stick to his chassis, slender fingers wrapped around his own spike to slowly stroke and squeeze. 

"You just have to say you'll suck me off, you know… and I'll let you overload. You're so full on charge I can feel the static, come on, don't do this to yourself…" 

Every arching spark of static that jumped across his spike made the scout moan, made him whimper. But he wouldn't give in, despite how embarrassed he was to be used as a transfluid rag. Despite how, after a while, every drop that landed on his mouth had him feeling like his spark would burst with the charge his frame had accumulated. 

"You're enjoying this more than I thought you would, really. Just let it all go and you can have the time of your life." 

~~

Back then, it was the biting that had broken him. Feeling a mouth nibble along the cables of his neck, paying close attention to the places that made him shudder and whimper the loudest, and then clamping down just hard enough that it would be visible for days. Optimus' reaction was just as his own had been, barely aware of his surroundings he was so aroused, simply moving his hips and trying to rut, to get rid of the charge. It was hard not to think back on that day.

He could feel the static against his aft, sparks arching up to tingle against his plating, but Bumblebee wasn't about to sit down and ride Optimus Prime. No, this wasn't about his pleasure, despite how much he was enjoying this thrill. This was about giving the Prime what he wanted. What he needed. 

"B.. Ngh.. B-bumble.. Please…. Please, I beg you…" 

Bound as he was, Optimus couldn't stop from falling when his old scout tipped him onto his back. All he could do was whimper and rut his hips upwards as Bumblebee knelt onto him. His weight pressed down on the scorch mark he'd left earlier, and the Prime roared in pain, but his spike never got softer. Bumblebee leaned forward, supporting his weight on his friend's array and his chest plate, and leaned down to his neck, renewing the soft nibbling. 

This time, however, the bite was coupled with an extra hard shove of his knee, crushing Optimus' entire array between his and Bumblebee's plating. 

If he'd been impressed at the thickness of the spike, the volume of his overload was shocking. By the time he stood up, the familiar sensation of so much transfluid dripping from his plates made Bumblebee shudder. He looked down at Optimus, the bigger bot still shaking, caught in the sensitive afterglow of that explosion of pleasure. 

There was even more on him. Cleaning up would be a real chore. 

But he could get used to this. 

"Bumblebee… Nghg.. Thank you…" 

Oh yes, he could certainly get used to this.


End file.
